All I Need
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Andy gets trapped in the car with Leslie and Sam must make it back in time to save her. Will he still go on the UC job? Tragedy strikes when a cop from 15th gets shot and how will everyone cope with the events that follow? Some stuff from ep.2x10 altered.
1. Trapped

"What is that?" Leslie asked in a quavering voice. She could barely keep her eyes open from the pain that was escalating from her leg, but she could clearly see the smoke spewing from her wrecked car.

Andy raised her eyes to see what Leslie was talking about. Sure enough, there was smoke hurriedly filling the space of the small car, sending out sickly fumes that she knew couldn't be great to breathe in.

Andy had been sitting with Leslie, who was trapped in her wrecked car, for hours while Sam went off to track down the man who had shot at them and kidnapped his own son. Now they were waiting for ambulances and fire engines to arrive, but they were backed up from a fire over on the other side of town.

And now they couldn't wait any longer.

Andy coughed roughly as she pushed her way out of the passenger seat of the car and went to the trunk. Popping it open, she pulled out a device that would hopefully be able to help Leslie out…

Before it was too late.

Andy wasted no time in going back into the car, sweating in spite of the Toronto chill.

She jammed the device she held in her hand under the steering wheel, trying not to harm Leslie's leg anymore.

"Okay, when I say so, I need you to pull, no matter how much it hurts," Andy instructed, meeting Leslie's panicked eyes. "You can do this," Andy said, putting strength and reassurance into the words.

Leslie coughed, but nodded. She placed her arms on either side of the car to support herself and lift herself up.

Andy started cranking the wheel up, trying not to stress herself. The smoke was coming in more rapidly now and she began to wonder if she would even have enough time to get them both out.

But she knew she had to try.

With one last heave, Andy saw that the wheel gave just enough so that Leslie would be able to slide out.

"Now!" Andy cried, and Leslie heaved up, screaming in agony.

Andy's hand left the device once she was sure that Leslie was far enough out. Supporting Leslie's leg, Andy helped her out of the car. Leslie lay on the ground, breathing heavily, but otherwise fine.

Andy felt relief coursing through her body and went to follow Leslie to safety.

That's when she realized that when she had released the device holding the steering wheel up, she had inadvertently trapped herself in Leslie's place.

Andy's heart picked up speed as she tried to get herself out, but because she was panicked, her movements were frantic and she couldn't get out.

Andy could hear sirens in the distance, but she wondered if they were close enough to get here before the car burst into a brilliant ball of flames.

Then she remembered Sam. He was her last hope.

Her trembling hands fumbled for her radio at her side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Probably not the smartest idea, starting another multi-chapter RB fic. But after last week's episode, I honestly couldn't resist! Can't wait for next week's episode. But while we all wait...hope this hold you over :) <em>**


	2. Keep Fighting

"Hey kiddo," Sam smiled, shoving his gun into his holster before the young boy could fixate his eyes on it. "Your name is Elliot right?"

He slowed to a stop in front of the kid, not wanting to freak him out. He was probably skittish anyway, wandering around in the woods all alone with his crazy father sending off rounds in the air.

Elliot nodded. "I want to go home," he whimpered.

Sam gathered him in his arms, trying to comfort him. "Sounds good to me," Sam said, and lifted him up, going to see if Diaz, Shaw, and Epstein needed his assistance.

He broke through the clearing and saw the father's gun pointed at Dov and both Chris and Oliver's guns trained on the father.

Sam tried to shield Elliot from seeing his father this way- no kid needed to see his father get shot in front of him, if it even came to that. But it was too late; Elliot had caught sight of his father.

"Daddy, I want to go home!" Elliot called out to his dad in his sweet and innocent little voice. He didn't completely understand what was going on and he just wanted to go home and see his mom once again.

"I think that sounds like a very good idea," Sam said, looking from Elliot to the father who was standing with the gun. "What do you think, Dad?" Sam called out to him.

Sam wasn't surprised to see the man's eyes fill with tears. The gun wavered a bit in his hands, but not enough so that Chris could snatch it away and slap some cuffs on him.

"Hey, I get it buddy," Oliver started. "If my wife tried to keep my kids away from me…" he trailed off. "But this isn't the way. So why don't you just put the gun down, huh?"

The father stood for a moment longer, but when he looked at his son, the gun fell from his fingertips and landed with a muffled thud on the forest ground.

Chris immediately stepped forward to cuff him and Dov exhaled with relief.

Just then, Sam's radio crackled to life.

"Sam, I need back up. Now."

It was McNally. He recalled that he had left her with a woman who was trapped in a car. The medics and fire department should have been there by now.

"Sam, I need you!"

There was such fear and earnest in her voice and Sam knew immediately that something was wrong. That her life was in danger.

His eyes frantically landed on Oliver who was standing a few feet away, watching as Chris led the man away. He had heard what Andy had said over the radio.

"Go," Oliver said, understanding completely. Oliver swept Elliot under his arm, coaxing him to go with him with the tempting of ice cream.

Sam wasted no time and took off running where he had last seen Andy.

The first thing he noticed when he got there was the woman who had previously been trapped in the car, lying on the ground, barely conscious from the loss of blood.

A trail of blood streaked the ground, and it looked like she had dragged herself away from the car.

When Sam looked up, he could see why.

The whole front of the car was engulfed in flames. And through the open passenger door, he could see Andy's petrified figure.

"Andy!" he called, immediately running toward the car, not concerned about his own safety.

It was like his worst nightmare. He tried to reach her, but no matter how fast he was running, the distance seemed to get longer and his legs felt like lead. But eventually, he made it to the car.

He climbed into the car beside her.

Andy's face was black with soot and her breath was raspy from breathing in smoke. "Get out," she wheezed. "It can blow...any second…"

"Shut up, Andy," he said. "I'm getting you out of here," he promised and he set to work.

He heaved and shoved the wheel and tried to get her out. He began to sweat as he felt the flames inching closer to them.

Andy tried her best to help, but it seemed hopeless.

"Sam…"

"No, don't do that," he said, looking up at her with pain in his eyes. "Don't you dare give up on me. Keep fighting, Andy."

And from his words, she somehow found the strength to keep going.

A moment felt like an hour, but finally, Sam felt a little gap and Andy yanked her leg out, not even crying out when she her skin tore.

Sam lifted her in his arms and they both stumbled away from the car.

They fell to the ground, a few feet away from where Leslie was lying unconscious, but breathing. Andy was lying flat on her back with Sam hovering over her.

She took in deep breaths, loving the clean air that was filling her lungs. She watched Sam's face as he watched the flames spread throughout the car. She could feel his body trembling and she reached out to run her hands along his muscular arms.

He tore his gaze from the car and looked down at her.

"I could have lost you," he said, soft and broken. Without realizing it, his face lowered down, closer to hers.

Andy felt herself being pulled to him, her heart picking up speed as he inched closer. They moved closer and pulled back a few times, their noses touching, as if deciding if they really wanted to do this.

Andy placed a hand on his chest and he pressed his lips to hers.

It was soft and sweet, passionate and fiery, all at the same time. All their yearning had built up and exploded in that kiss.

They were both happy that they had survived and that they were here together.

The abrupt arrival of the loud sirens parted their kiss. Sam kept his head bent so their lips were still only centimeters apart. Andy watched as the blue and red lights flashed over his face.

With one last look, Sam rolled off of Andy and climbed to his feet, pulling her up with him. The paramedics were already by Leslie's side, strapping her into a stretcher and carting her away.

Sam realized he was still holding on to Andy's hand and he released it, clearing his throat, embarrassed.

He gestured with his chin to one of the remaining ambulances. "You should get checked out," he suggested.

She shook her head vehemently. "I'm fine, Sam."

He smirked and her insides leaped when she saw his dimples. Placing an arm around her, he guided her to a paramedic while she protested the whole time.

Some things never changed.


	3. Alone

**_Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites; you guys are awesome. Here's chapter three! _**

* * *

><p>Andy was feeling smug in the locker room after being checked out by the paramedics. She had insisted she was fine, and the paramedics had confirmed it.<p>

She also was having Sam's kiss being replayed in her mind on a loop so she was giddy as she changed out of her uniform.

All in all, today had been a good day. She had saved Leslie's life and she was alive, thanks to Sam, not to mention Elliot was reunited back with his mom.

She avoided Gail's gaze as she walked in the locker room entrance. Chris had already told her what went down between Gail and Dov and she couldn't believe either one of them would hurt Chris like that.

Noelle followed in behind Gail, giving Andy a peculiar look. "You did well today," Noelle said, clapping her on the shoulder. "But no one can save them all."

Andy froze, unsure of what Noelle was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"The woman you pulled out of the car," Noelle said, hesitantly. "She passed away when she reached the hospital not too long ago…"

Noelle continued to speak, but Andy didn't hear anything else. Leslie couldn't be dead; it just wasn't possible. She had been with her only a couple of hours before and she was relatively okay. Not enough to kill her.

Andy sank to the bench, staying in a numb state of shock until the locker room was empty. Next thing she knew, Sam was there, his hand pressing on her lower back.

"So I guess you heard the news," he murmured, his lips close to her skin. "I wanted to be the one to break it to you. I know this is hard for you."

Andy allowed herself to be swept up into his chest, loving his warmth and security. She remembered the fever of their kiss before, but that just made her think of how Leslie had been beside them and how she didn't make it…

Andy leapt up, guilt causing her to break away. She tried not to glance at the confused and hurt look on Sam's face.

"It's not fair. She was fine just a couple of hours ago. She shouldn't be dead. Why wasn't it me? It just as easily could have been me…" she trailed off, realizing she was rambling, which she tended to do when she was stressed or nervous.

"You're right," Sam said after an eternity. "It could have easily been you." He got up and went to her side. "You can't keep making stupid decisions like that; putting your life in danger. Don't you know who would hurt if you were gone Andy?"

He was trying to make her see reason, but he knew he had come off a little harsh. It was confirmed when Andy's eyes narrowed at him.

Instead of going back into his arms, she drew away. "I'm a cop, Sam. This is my job. To _save_ people, not just sit by because I might get hurt. If you can't learn to deal with that, then maybe this shouldn't happen." She folded her arms across her chest and turned away.

She expected him to say something, but the next thing she knew, he was gone; the locker room door swinging shut behind him.

Andy had never felt more alone in her life.

This whole argument could have been avoided. She wasn't mad at Sam, she was just mad in general because Leslie shouldn't be dead. She also knew that Sam was just worried about her and that he didn't want to see her hurt.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go after him and talk to him. She needed him, especially after a day like today.

But as more time passed, she figured she had no clue what to say and that he wouldn't want to see her anyway.

She glanced forlornly up at her still open locker door and saw the key ring that Leslie had handed her in case she didn't make it out of the car alive dangling on a hook.

She had been planning on handing Leslie the keys, but now she had to go feed a cat. Andy smiled sadly when she thought about how Leslie had mentioned that Banjo could be a jerk.

Snatching up the keys, Andy made her way to Leslie's place, trying to forget about Sam.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't hate me too much... just be patient. )<em>**


	4. Change of Plans

Andy felt weird going into a dead woman's house. It was so eerily quiet and it just felt wrong, like she was trespassing.

Once she made it inside, she ran her hand along the nearest wall, searching for a light switch. Turning it on, light flooded the kitchen, revealing a quaint little apartment and a grey striped cat that was glaring at her from the countertop.

"Hey, Banjo," she cooed, her voice sounding too loud in the quiet. "You hungry?"

The cat meowed and jumped down, rubbing against her legs as she poured some dry cat food into the labeled dish on the ground.

She watched the cat eat, lost in her own thoughts about the day. Both Leslie and Sam's faces haunted her mind.

Andy went to go out of the apartment, but when she turned back, Banjo was looking up at her with wide eyes as if asking_ where are you going? _

"Come here," Andy said, and without further thought, she scooped up the cat, along with its essentials and climbed into her car.

Banjo rode on her lap and wouldn't stop purring. Andy absentmindedly petted the cat's head with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

Her mind strayed to Sam. She had no doubt that she could fix their little fight that they had, if you could even call it a fight. She just had to see him.

Andy waited until she got home and got Banjo settled before digging her cell phone out of her pocket and pressing speed dial number two.

She paced a hole in the floor as she waited for Sam to answer, noticing that Banjo was watching as she moved.

She turned away from the cat just as Sam's voicemail picked up.

_This is Sam. Leave a message. _

Andy hated how her palms sweated and butterflies skittered around in her stomach like some school girl with a crush when she heard his voice, even if it was on the voicemail.

She cleared her throat and composed herself to leave a message.

"Hey Sam, it's me…Andy. I got a cat! Well, it's Leslie's cat and I decided to keep him…"she cringed at how awkward this all sounded. "Anyway, listen. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I don't want to fight. You saved my life after all." She paused. "I'm coming over." She bit her lip as a smile slowly spread across her face. "Tonight," she added, and hung up.

Andy stuffed the phone back in her pocket and slipped on her coat. She didn't care if Sam didn't answer; if she showed up at his house it wasn't like he was going to keep her standing outside on his stoop.

Banjo followed her to the door. She bent down and scratched him behind the ears. "It's time for a change of plans, Banjo," Andy said.

She took the answering meow as a good sign. As she barged out the door, floating on a cloud, she wondered why she hadn't gotten a cat sooner.

* * *

><p>"I know you weren't supposed to leave until three weeks, but we've got to get this show on the road," Boyd shrugged.<p>

Sam was sitting in Boyd's truck, discussing the possibility of another undercover operation.

Taking this could change everything, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do that after today. He had glimpsed a possible outcome with Andy, and he didn't want to ruin that.

But what if she changed her mind? Then he would be right back where he started; yearning after some unreachable woman. Did he really want to put himself through that again?

_Damn it, Andy _he thought to himself. _Why do you have to make things so difficult? _

"And I would have to leave tonight?" Sam was stalling. He knew it. Boyd knew it.

Boyd sensed Sam's hesitation and sighed. "We really want you on this case, Sammy."

Sam turned out the window, avoiding his gaze. This was what Sam had been waiting for, ever since Andy had busted his last UC job her first day as a cop.

But being tackled by Andy had been both the best and worst thing that had happened to him. Now the lines were blurred, and he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted anymore.

"I can give you until tomorrow," Boyd said in a tense voice, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Sam whirled around to face him, disbelief on his face. "Seriously?"

Boyd nodded. "Don't get all sappy with me, or I might change my mind," he added for good measure.

Sam shot him a genuine dimpled smile. "Thanks, man."

"Don't let me down, Sammy," Boyd said. He knew giving Sam more time to think about this offer was a bad idea. The more time he had, the more time that he would think about what he was leaving behind and if it was worth it. But Boyd knew Sam and Sam was stubborn; he wouldn't be pressured into anything. It was a trait that made Sam an admirable person and such a good copper.

Sam climbed out of the car and went over to the driver's side where Boyd had already rolled down the window.

"Get things settled," Boyd said. They both knew he was talking about Andy. "And then call me tomorrow. I'll be waiting to pick you up."

Sam stepped back onto the curb as Boyd peeled out of his makeshift parking spot across from Sam's apartment.

Once the bulky truck had moved, Sam met Andy's eye from across the street.

He didn't know how long she had been standing there, but from the look on her face, it had been long enough.

She spun on her heel and started walking away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooh, so close. Think he'll let her walk away again? Thoughts anyone?<em>**


	5. Not This Time

_**I kind of liked this chapter set to the song "Arms" by Christina Perri because I think it fits Sam and Andy a little too well. :P**_

* * *

><p>Sam was done seeing Andy walk away from him. He had had enough; especially if this was the last time he was going to see her for a while. He needed to talk to her. She wasn't leaving him this time.<p>

"Andy!" he called out. He quickly looked both ways before jogging across the street. He could see his breath in the cold night air.

Andy didn't turn around. Inside, she was fuming. Sam was talking to Boyd, which could only mean one thing. He was going to accept the undercover operation. And he wasn't even going to say anything to her. He was just going to leave, without as much as a goodbye.

The happy feeling she had on the way walking over here had vanished, leaving her with a sick feeling in her stomach as she walked away.

Sam caught up before she had even passed his house.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her in her tracks and spun her around so she would face him.

She kept her eyes firmly on the ground, not wanting him to see her cry. She didn't want him to see how badly this was affecting her.

"Andy," he said, gently. He placed a hand on her cheek and she finally looked up through her lashes at him.

She took in every inch of his face, as if this were the last time she would see him. Which it quite possibly was. When he said her name again, she closed her eyes, committing it to memory and let a solitary tear make its way down her face.

"Hey," he said, surprised by her reaction. She opened her red rimmed eyes, simply staring at him, wanting him to explain.

But Sam remained silent, not sure what to say. He couldn't very well say that he wasn't going to take the job; he hadn't decided yet. He couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Where you even going to tell me?" she snapped, jerking away from him. "Or were you just going to get up and leave me with the fallout?" She stood glaring at him with her hands in her pockets.

"That's not fair," Sam protested. "You know I've wanted this job for a long time."

"Then what's holding you back? Just go already!" Andy yelled, her voice breaking on the last word. She sniffled a little, hoping he didn't notice.

"There's one thing holding me back," he stated calmly.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" she demanded hotly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You," he said simply.

She opened her mouth, but his statement left her speechless. They stood there, looking at each other in silence.

"Would you even care?" Sam asked, surprising her by the vulnerability that he was showing. She was surprised by the question period.

"W-what?" she managed to stutter out.

"Would you even care that I was gone?" he asked, taking advantage of her shock by stepping closer.

"Of course I would. You're my partner, Sam. I…"

"You what?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I love you!" she cried. Exasperated, she threw her arms up and let them fall back down by her sides. "I love you, Sam and you drive me crazy! I know this is what you want, but I don't want you to leave me. And I know that's not fair of me to ask, especially considering what I've put you through, but it's the goddamned truth!"

She sucked in a huge breath and looked at him. She found his face looking down at her with amusement.

"What?" she asked, defenses slipping up again.

But Sam knew just how to tear her walls back down. She couldn't keep him from breaking in.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words," he told her and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss had all the passion and sweetness as the one at the car crash, but it was so much more intense, so much more hunger in it, and Andy found she couldn't get enough. She slipped her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer.

Sam was warmed from the inside out, despite the fact that they were standing outside in the freezing cold night. He lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his hips and he made his way up his stoop, into his house, shutting the door with his foot behind them.

They barely made it to the bedroom before they started ripping one another's clothes off, the abandoned garments littering the floor.

Sam braced her back as he gently lowered her onto the bed, hovering over her. He kissed his way up her neck and jaw line, shuddering when she dug her nails lightly into his back. She gasped, arching her hips up to meet him and he groaned into her mouth.

He broke apart, panting. "I love you, too Andy. So much."

"I know," she giggled before tugging him back down on top of her.

* * *

><p>They lay there, tangled in each other's arms, curled up under the blankets.<p>

Andy loved the feeling of his skin on hers and she was pressed against his side, one hand playing lightly over the hair on his chest. His hand was around her back, rubbing small circles over it.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, seeing the moonlight floating in the window and enhancing her delicate figure.

She could feel his throat vibrate on the top of her head when he talked and she looked up at him and gave a lopsided grin. "You're amazing," she said, taking his hand in hers. She kissed each of his fingertips, loving the way his breathing hitched, loving the reaction she could get out of him.

"I love you," she said again. "I feel like I can't say it enough."

Sam laughed a low rumbling from deep in his chest. He had never been so truly happy in his life. "I can't hear it enough. I love you, too."

He never would have imagined they would finally be together like this, considering they were both too stubborn to admit their true feelings.

All it took was the possibility of Sam leaving to push them together. Sam realized he still hadn't decided what he was going to do.

He thought about bringing it up to Andy, but when he looked down at her again, she was snoring softly at his side.

Sam let out a long breath, rubbing his free hand over his face. He didn't have to decide until tomorrow.

So for now, he was content with just falling asleep, holding Andy in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know, the suspense has to be killing you! So does he take the job or not? Don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter. But what do you guys think? <em>**


	6. I'm Sorry

Andy's eyes fluttered open and she had a smile on her face as she remembered what had occurred last night.

She rolled over; expecting to see Sam's lovely dimples, but the other side of the bed was empty.

Andy felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her as she shot up from the bed, holding the blanket wrapped around her.

"Sam?" she called out tentatively. There was no answer.

Andy pulled herself up off the bed, slipping on her clothes that had been discarded on the floor just last night.

"Sam?" she called again. She made her way through the house, looking for him. But after a few moments of searching the not-too-big apartment, it was obvious that Sam was gone.

She drew back the curtains of the front window and saw that Sam's truck was indeed gone.

She made her way back into the bedroom, not sure what to feel at that precise moment. How could Sam just leave after a night like that? They had professed their love for each other and he just leaves? Something didn't add up.

Andy glanced at Sam's side of the bed again and noticed something she hadn't before. A small little piece of paper perfectly placed on Sam's pillow.

The words on it were in Sam's familiar scrawl.

_Andy, I love you. I'm sorry. –Sam_

What was he sorry for? Andy wondered to herself as she sat, dazed, on the edge of the bed. She kept staring at the note until something clicked.

Boyd and the undercover operation. He had left anyway.

Seeing red, Andy threw the paper on the floor, gathering her things. She couldn't be here anymore; it was making her sick.

Before the tears could fall, Andy was already out the door, cursing Sam Swarek's name.

* * *

><p>Andy stormed into work, practically daring someone to cross paths with her. She was on a rampage.<p>

She had been planning on taking a sick day, but decided coming to work was better than wallowing in self pity. Who needed Sam anyway?

"Are those yesterday's clothes?" Gail said, scrunching up her nose at Andy when she walked into the locker room.

"Bite me," Andy snapped, tugging on her uniform roughly.

Gail held up her hands in surrender and Traci raised her eyebrows, wondering what happened, but deciding her friend would tell her when she was ready.

The two girls slunk out the door, leaving Andy to her own devices.

They were grabbing some coffee before Parade when they bumped into Sam Swarek.

"Morning Officer Nash, Peck," Sam said, addressing them each blissfully. "Has Andy come in yet?"

"Yeah, but I'd stay away from her," Traci advised, curious as to why Sam was so happy and why Andy was on a warpath. "She's a little off today."

"She definitely needs to work on her personality," Gail chimed in.

Sam watched the two of them walk away; confusion etched all over his face and went off to find Andy.

Andy struggled to button her uniform, her fingers fumbling over the buttons. She let out a strangled little wail and let out all her pent up emotions, figuring it was okay now that she was alone.

"Andy?" his voice was so smooth, comforting and familiar, and she was definitely not expecting Sam when she wheeled around.

"Sam? I- You- I thought…" She couldn't form one coherent thought.

"Easy, slow down," Sam said, laying a hand on her arm. "Breathe."

"You were gone this morning," she managed to get out, but it wasn't at all what she wanted to say. At least it was a start. And he better have some good explaining to do.

"Yeah, didn't you get my note?" he asked, still not understanding why Andy was so upset.

"I thought you'd be gone by now…agreeing to go undercover with Boyd and all…" she trailed off as he just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"In the note, you said _I'm sorry_… I figured that meant that you decided to take Boyd's offer," Andy said, becoming confused herself. "That's what you meant right?"

Sam shook his head, a small smile on his face, though Andy found nothing amusing about this situation. "I love when you over think things, McNally."

But Andy wasn't in the mood to joke. "I thought last night meant something, Sam. Well, it meant something to me-." She broke off when she saw him chuckle. "What the hell are you laughing at? Sam, _what's going on?"_

"Andy, you don't get it do you?" he asked.

"Get what?" she said, rolling her eyes.

He stepped closer so that they were touching and reached up, brushing her bangs out of her face and tilting her chin up so she was looking him in the eye.

"I said I was sorry in the note because I didn't want to leave you this morning. But I had to tell Boyd I was declining his offer."

"You- what? Wait, you told him no? But Sam, you really wanted this job; you've been waiting forever. I don't want you to go because of me…" She knew she sounded like the biggest hypocrite right there, but she didn't want to keep Sam from what he really wanted. He would never do that to her. Sometimes, the best thing was to let go.

Sam cut her off, cupping her face in his hands, the space between their lips rapidly closing. "You're all I need."

She smiled as his lips breached the gap.

She had Sam, now and forever and for that she was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm so so sorry it took me this long! School, field hockey, homework...it's all too much. but I wasn't too busy to watch the latest episode! And may I just say FINALLY! Love them soooo much! Anyway thanks for not giving up on me, but I really won't have much time to updatewrite until field hockey is over. I'm sure you all understand. :) _**


End file.
